Kamen Liar 217
Kamen Liar 217 (仮面ライアー217) is a Nico Nico Douga odorite who is known for her messy, grungy hip-hop dance style. 'Concept' Kamen Liar 217 is an energetic odorite who adds a spark to videos through her enthusiasm and talented dancing. 'Appearance & Personality' Niina's most notable hairstyle is light brown hair with blunt tips and fringe. She is commonly seen with her hair pulled in a low ponytail or a billed hat. She has a tomboyish fashion style, occasionally straying to more girly fashion with an edgy twist. Niina has a loud and energetic personality. 'Dance Style' 217 mainly dances with a hip-hop edge, adding her own enthusiastic style to many of the songs she dances to, putting her whole body into her movements. However, in her dances to softer songs such as "Hide and Seek" , she proves herself capable of dancing gently as well. 'History' 217's first video, uploaded in 2011, was an original choreography to "Nightmare☆Party Night" , in which she showcased her powerful energy. She continued to establish herself as an odorite throughout 2011, gradually producing more and more popular videos. She began to show her more sexy dance style in a group cover to "KiLLER LADY" . 217's popularity skyrocketed in 2012 due to her becoming a member of Guilty†Hearts and her collaborations with Miume and MARiA. Her popularity as an odorite continued to grow as a result of her collaborations with a variety of odorite's until two of her solo videos were extremely successful in 2015. Her cover of Pinopi's original choreography of "Hide and Seek" led to this choreography to go viral in the odottemita category on NND, while her own choreography for "Onegai Darling" also was well-received by the odottemita community and has been covered many times. Collaborations 'Dance Units' # Member of AZ@TOROiD # Member of Kousokunekokamen # Member of Ushi Dorobou # Member of Love Rise! # Member of ODOROOM # Member of COJIRASE THE TRIP # Ex-member of Guilty†Hearts 'Collaborative Projects' The first group that 217 was a part of was AZ@TOROID in 2011, which was a group of odorite's such as Reichel and Syokupan Men who primarily collaborated with each other. However, the group gradually drifted apart and is no longer active. In 2012, 217 became a member of Guilty†Hearts, which she continued to be a member of for their most popular videos, until 2014, when she left due to personal reasons. She also collaborated in 2012 with her fellow Guilty†Hearts member, Miume, for a cover of "Girls" with the utaite MARiA. This video was extremely well received, with over 2 million views, and the trio have released 2 similarly successful videos since then. In 2013, she became a member of Ushi Dorobou with other iconic female odorite such as Miume. 217 has most often collaborated with Kozou, with the two having uploaded videos together since 2011. Recently, they have most often created cute, happy original choreography together, such as "City Lights" . 217 and Kozou also frequently feature Bakuten in their videos, to the point where one of their video title's states "Bakuten wasn't here" 217 video title. 217 has collaborated with a wide variety of odorite over the years, from members of SHARE LOCK HOMES to Ashibuto Penta. The majority of her collaborations feature original choreography and are generally very successful. List of Dances (2011.04.21) (Original choreography) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.05.18) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2011.05.18) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" (2011.05.31) # "Dancing☆Samurai" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Chika (2011.06.08) # "Juliet and Romeo" (2011.06.14) (Original choreography) # "dddawn!!" feat. Kamen Liar 217, TAKUMA, and Tadanon (2011.06.15) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" feat. Kamen Liar 217, @Chi-chan, and Reichel (2011.06.26) # "Ability to Stir the Audience" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Syokupan Men (2011.07.01) # "Heart Beats" (2011.07.10) # "Techno Break" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Tadanon, Syokupan Man, Keitan, TAKUMA, Nyantaro, and Akira-sama (2011.08.10) # "Lucifer" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and @Chi-chan (2011.08.19) # "LOL –lots of laugh-" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, Chika, @Chi-chan, Bakuten, Norakura, and Syokupan Men (2011.09.08) # "magnet" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Reichel (2011.09.10) # "te-yu-te" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Nekojita and Bots (2011.09.18) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume, Katou and Azuma (2011.09.30) (Original choreography) # "Uragiri no Yuyake" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Ki-hei (2011.10.18) # "BLACK MARIA" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume, Reichel, and Nora (2011.11.09) # "Right Elbow, Left Elbow" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Palm, Byakuya, Nekojita, Kamio, Yuraa, Kararin, and ARALE (2011.11.09) # "Mio-chanryoshka" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and TAKUMA (2011.11.21) # "Believe" feat. Kamen Liar 217, AKINA, Hatoko, Pan2, and Reichel (2011.12.01) # "Poker Face" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Kozou (2011.12.14) # "Envy Catwalk" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and TAKUMA (2011.12.15) (Original choreography) # "FREELY TOMMOROW" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, Chika, @Chi-chan, Bakuten, Norakura, and Syokupan Men (2012.01.06) # "Techno Break CDSM ver." with Kozou and Bakuten (2012.02.17) # "Maji Love 1000%" with Bakuten, Kamio, and Kozou (2012.03.03) # "galaxias!" (2012.03.06) # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Kozou (2012.05.14) (Original choreography) # "Hyadain no kakakata☆kataomoi - c" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Kozou, and Bakuten (2012.05.16) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.15) # "Girls" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume and MARiA (2012.08.07) # "Nanda Kanda (Melochin Cover)" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.21) # "Rin Len Space Bandits" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Asupara (2012.11.26) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) (Original choreography) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.12.22) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume, Aoi, and K'suke (2013.01.01) # "M" (2013.01.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Static electricity." feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Kozou (2013.02.17) (Original choreography) # "Ifuu Doudou" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.02.18) (Original choreography) # "FINAL Judgement" feat. ODOROOM (2013.05.11) # "Reincarnation" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2013.06.01) (Original choreography) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Mr. Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) (Original choreography) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (2013.08.03) # "cLick cRack" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Reichel, F-Ton, Tora-san, and Mikumaro (2013.10.03) (Original choreography) # "Lamb" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume and MARiA (2013.10.10) # "Gigantic O.T.N." feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) (Original choreography) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) (Original choreography) # "Black Cat Thief Shanoaru" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Norakura (2014.01.09) (Original choreography) # "Remote Control" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Ririri (2014.02.01) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Gets (2014.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Donut Hole" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and SHIRAHAN (2014.03.28) (Original choreography) # "START:DASH!!" feat. Love Rise! (2014.04.13) # "It's Our Miracle (TV size ver.)" feat. Love Rise! (2014.07.08) # "Kakkurau" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Miume (2014.07.09) # "Pokekoro" (2014.08.15) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Ririri (2014.11.19) (Not in Mylist) # "unravel -dubstep- (Tokyo Ghoul opening)" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Katou, k'suke, YU JERRY and Atsushi M. (2014.12.12) (Original choreography) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.02.17) # "Shabadiba" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Ku♡Mi (2015.03.01) # "City Lights" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Kozou (2015.03.10) (Original choreography) # "KnifeLife" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and K'suke (2015.03.15) (Original choreography) # "Pretty Prism Paradise!!!" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Nora and Yuki (2015.04.10) # "PiNK CAT" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Miume and MARiA (2015.04.17) # "Shangri-la Shower" feat. Love Rise! (2015.05.17) # "Onegai Darling" (2015.06.07) (Original choreography) # "Undead Enemy" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Kousoku Shimai (2015.07.16) (Original choreography) # "Seidenki Ningen" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Ashibuto Penta (2015.08.12) (Original choreography) # "BURNING" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2015.08.16) (Original choreography) # "Gishinanki" feat. Kamen Liar 217, Reichel and Ririri (2015.09.12) # "Ii Aru Fanclub -GigaP remix-" feat. Kamen Liar 217 and Miya (2015.11.08) # "Youkoso TRIPPer Shokun" feat. COJIRASE THE TRIP (2015.11.28) # "Youkoso TRIPPer Shokun (Dance shot ver.)" feat. COJIRASE THE TRIP (2015.12.02) }} Sample Video Gallery Twitterdb1702b.jpg|Niina with Gets as seen in "MAD HEAD LOVE" B6bqeMWCQAEA5Vi.jpg|217 in her Love Rise! cosplay B7zMyySCUAEOC9h.jpg|217 with members of ODOROOM B8Mq8UJCUAAqawz.jpg B9oiCQgCcAEOjIe.jpg|217 and Miume B79rH99CMAIadAJ.jpg Guiltyhearts 2013 livetour calass.jpg|With Guilty†Hearts Guiltyhearts.jpg|With Guilty Hearts Ushi dorobou.jpg|With Ushi Dorobou Ushi dorobou cellphone.jpg|With Ushi Dorobou 9 women pomp and circumstance end photo with names.JPEG|With Ushi Dorobou Slh shirahan niina donut hole.jpg|With Shirahan Slh shirahan niina donut hole 2.jpg|With Shirahan Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast Trivia *She is 165 cm (about 5'5") tall. " 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 77. Print. " *She is blood type O. " 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 77. Print. " * She collects figurines and says that she owns over 600 of them. * She wants to go to Australia. * She often cosplays characters from different anime's. Example of 217's cosplay External Links * Twitter * Instagram * Blog * LINE Blog * Chinese blog * Facebook * Twitcasting * LINE ID (old) Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Kamen Liar 217 Category:Ushi Dorobou